


Most wanted #4: Elizabeth Keen

by bibitta007



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibitta007/pseuds/bibitta007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Liz becomes the fourth most dangerous person on the FBI list? Is it a trap or is it real? (Some chapters will be rated M) Post 1x22 but it includes 2x22 as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early warning

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER! 2x22
> 
> So, I wrote this last June, right after the end of first season so you guys can imagine how I jumped up and down in happiness when the second season ended like that! :D English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine  
> I don't own the Blacklist.

It had been two week since the first appearance of Berlin.

Liz moved out of the house which gave her a lot of false and hurting memory about her husband and moved in a small flat nearby the Blacksite, so she didn’t have to get up early and use public transportation. But since Cooper had been attacked by Berlin, both Liz and Ressler was sent for a small vacation – the taskforce won’t exist until Cooper came back.

It was dangerous for her to be alone, but she couldn’t help. On the first week she stayed with Red: most of the day they were looking for Berlin but at night they were like strangers. Liz always went to her bedroom, which was next to Red’s, and did her business like Red did his. Sometimes on the early hour of the morning they met in the kitchen while one of them was drinking some orange juice, but their conversation was lasted no longer than a few minutes and they were talking about Berlin or how beautiful the night was at that moment. She felt that Red wanted to get closer to her just like before, but Liz couldn’t stand with the fact that Red was who killed her father.

She understood why Red did it, her father was in pain, but damn it! He was who took the chance from her to say goodbye to the only person who raised her and loved her! And – on the other hand – Red hurt her soul.

In the past year since she and Reddington had started work together she felt something about him. Not romantically – however she felt the chemistry between them – but she felt a kind of attachment, a bond of partnership…a friendship. It got stronger when she found out the truth about her husband. She thought Raymond Reddington was the only person who she could rely on – but she failed. She easily forgot about the fact he was a criminal, a notorious liar who doesn’t care about anyone and anything but himself. He let her believe that she was special but now she realized that she was nothing more than a business which he had to protect because the great Raymond Reddington never failed any business. She was emotionally weak and she had to find out how she could forgive him – she had to if she wanted to work with him again.

_But not tonight. Tonight I need my beauty sleep._

###

The sun begun to climb up to the sky, the town became alive. It was nearly 5 a.m. but Red didn’t sleep. He had never slept well.

He was sitting on the bench of balcony, sipping his morning tea and thinking about the only person who brought joy into his life. Now this person was far away from him, not just physically but emotionally.

She was important to him. Of course, Lizzie didn’t know the reason, but he was very aware of it. In that moment when he had brought the little girl out of the fire, when she had sneaked her tiny arms around his neck and never wanted to let go, he knew that he had had to protect her no matter how.   
Now the little girl became a young, smart and beautiful woman.

This young lady melted the ice around his heart and made him vulnerable. But at the same time she made him stronger. Made him to want living again.

No, Raymond Reddington never wanted to commit suicide he was never that type but he was lonely. He was always busy because in this way he didn’t have too much time to think about his life: his family had been murdered by someone who has been hiding in the shadow, he had seen Luli’s scared eyes before she had been shot by Garrick, and here he was: Lizzie couldn’t bear him.

He nearly gave up but when she had come to him to catch Berlin he saw the light. He had known in that moment that he still had had hope.

His thoughts were disturbed by Dembe. He sat next to Red with some papers in his hand and worry in his eyes.

“We have a problem” Dembe said and handed the papers to his boss. Reddington read them thoroughly as a small smile appeared on his lips

“Well, well, well…looks like I’m not the only number four on the FBI’s list anymore. Get the car and I’ll take my luggage. But first: we need some morphine and a blade razor.”

###

It was nearly seven in the morning when Lizzie was woken up by heaviness on her mattress. She slowly opened her eyes and within a second she was wide awake: she found Raymond Reddington lying in front of her nearly a meter away in fetal position, smirking at her.

“Good morning sweetheart” said Red with a groggy tone.

“ Whaa?!...What the hell are you doing in my house? How did you get here?” She quickly sat up and covered herself with sheets. She hadn’t expected company in the morning so she was wearing a black tank top and red French panties. She was more confused than angry. Somehow Red wasn’t himself.

“I’ve just come through the window like everyone else would…”he said with sarcasm in his voice “God, you have a very, VERY comfortable bed you know that?” yeah, Red definitely wasn’t himself. He was now lying on his back with spread arms and legs which nearly touched her through the sheets. He wore white shirt, sleeves rolled up with loosened tie and his grey vest with grey trousers.

“Are you drunk, stoned, or both?” she asked with disbelief and amusement.

“Maybe a bit stoned…you know Dembe gave me a bit more morphine than necessary…but who cares? I’m in love right now with your bed. My bed is a bit used but looks like yours is brand new” with a dangerous glint in his eyes he turned to his side and continued with low, seductive voice “ Wanna some funny business? We could make the springs out of this mattress” he wriggled his eyebrows.

It was the last sentence and Liz couldn’t hold it longer: she burst out laughing. For a moment she forgot about the fact that the man who was lying in front of her was the reason of her misery.

She couldn’t believe that he had just said that!

“Seriously Red, have you ever seduced any woman with this?” With a swift motion Liz was under Red without sheet, arms pinned next to her head.

“Oh, dear, you have no idea” his voice was low and pupils dilated. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Within a second she was able to speak…okay, maybe not speak but whisper.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to take you with me,” he shrugged.

“Have you found something about Berlin?” she desperately wanted to forget the fact that she was pinned in the bed by Reddington, but Red didn’t give the privilege to help with that. In fact he continued his half stoned-half turned on behavior.

He leaned closer, only an inch away from her neck. He inhaled then blew the air out slowly while he was speaking.

“I like your perfume. Is it Choco Channel?”

“Red, stop!” she wriggled but he held her firmly. She knew there was an only way to leave this situation… she had to play the game.

“Why would I stop?” said Red against her neck. He could feel her rapid heartbeat.

“Because…because you make me want you”

Red stopped and withdrew for a moment. Just like how Liz expected.

“Really?” he was excited.

A wide grin spread across Liz’s face.

“No,” she took advantage of Red’s weakness and now she was a top of him and his hands were pinned next to his head.

“That wasn’t nice” rolled his eyes but he was still aroused, she could tell by the predatory glare.

“Let’s try again: why are you here?” she released his arms and crossed in front of her chest. Now she was angry.

“I love when you’re angry…and top of me…I could get used to it.” she rolled her eyes and stood up which made Red disappointed.

“Yes, Red. I’m angry. It’s seven in the morning and you’re in my bed! And you don’t want to tell me why the hell you are there!” she buried her face into her hands and sighed heavily when she saw Red’s mischievous grin “God, I feel like I’m speaking with an eight years old.”

“Okay, okay I’ll tell you, but please promise me you’ll believe me. I have a lot of money in this business.”

“Just spit it out for God’s sake!” she threw her hands in the air.

Red rested on his elbows. His face was serious but his eyes were still on fire.

“I’m not the only number four on the FBI’s list anymore.”

“Who is the other? Someone from the Blacklist?”

“Not exactly,” he slowly shook his head.

“Do you want to play _twenty questions_ all day or would you tell me the name?”

“Elizabeth Scott Keen”


	2. Take it or leave it

She couldn’t believe her ears.

“Ha-ha, very funny. I’ll ask again: who?” she put her hands on her waist. Her patience was over.

“You, dear Lizzie.” he rose up from bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. “Yesterday you killed Harold Cooper and two other agents at the hospital. At least this story is in the report and you are already on the FBI’s most wanted list. You’re the number four with me because they think I helped you kill them. I have to tell you I’m a bit hurt. I had to play criminal for twenty years to be on the list and youkilled _only_ three FBI agents and you’re already on it.” and suddenly he changed the topic “Would you mind if I make breakfast for us?”

“Yes I mind! Are you serious? About the murder?”

“As a heart attack” he begun to prepare some eggs but Liz grabbed his wrist before he could open the fridge and she stood between them. She still thought that Red was just stoned and made up the whole story. She couldn’t face that if that would be real.

“Okay, come back when you’re not stoned anymore and we’ll discuss this little game of yours. And now, please…GET OUT!” she wanted to stay in focus, speak like she wasn’t angry, but she failed.

“You don’t believe me.” It was more statement than a question. He leaned against the kitchen counter with crossed arms in front of his chest.

“Of course, I don’t! You’re stoned! If I had known that you would smoke those weeds I would have taken away all of them….wait a minute….you said morphine?....” in that moment she realized what had happened “ You took out your damn chip didn’t you?”

“Yeeeeah”

“Okay, it’s enough! I want to talk to an adult… where’s Dembe?”

“He is waiting outside….so you still don’t believe me?” he narrowed his eyes.

She threw her arm in the air “NO, I DO NOT!”

With a heavy sigh he reached his phone and dialed for his bodyguard.

“You were right. She doesn’t believe me. Yeah, you can come in.” he hung up.

Within a minute someone knocked on the door. Liz made her way to the door and let Dembe in.

“Misses Keen…” he tarted but he was interrupted by Red who was still in the kitchen. While Liz opened the door Red started making breakfast again and this time nobody stopped him.

“Her name is SCOTT!” she almost felt the jealousy in his voice.

“Please call me Liz” smiled at the man in front of her.

“Liz, I am so sorry but he didn’t let me speak with you first” he said and a grin appeared on his face “Then he said I’ll win five hundred bucks if you don’t believe him.”

Red made his way out of the kitchen with money in his hand.

“You lucky fellow! I was so close…”Then walked back to the kitchen to finish his work.

“No, you weren’t. Dembe, please next time try it a bit harder. Now tell me: why did you remove his chip?” they sat down on the couch and after a few minutes Reddington joined to them with a plate of omelet.

Dembe didn’t beat around the bush “Because it’s true. The FBI thinks you murdered Cooper and two other agents and now you’re on their most wanted list.”

She didn’t know what to say. She just couldn’t believe it. “Cooper is dead? How did you even figure it out?”

“Raymond follows the most wanted list because of his business…”

“If somebody suddenly becomes the member of our party I offer my services for them. And my offer will be more expensive because I _know_ that they _know_ that the FBI _knows_ how to catch them within an hour so they have to move quickly” Liz had some trouble to understand him at first.

“The point is that you have to come with us.” Dembe continued “ We have to make you disappear before the FBI catches you. Raymond’s plane is waiting…”

“Hey hey stop for a second! AM I A SUSPECT?” this wasn’t her morning.

“No sweetheart, you aren’t,” Red finished his breakfast and wiped his mouth with his handkerchief “You’re on the most wanted list which means you’re a criminal…well, at least in the FBI’s eyes. But we both know that your soul is as innocent as a newborn puppy, and your hands are clean as a…” he narrowed his eyes as he shook his head “well, I forgot the metaphor…but the point is you have to come with us. This is the only way to prove that you didn’t kill them.”

“If I run away?”

“Exactly,” Red grinned.

She didn’t believe her ears. Liz stood up and walked back and forth flat as she stroked her scar. She didn’t know what to do.

“I can’t run away…it would be the proof for them that I really killed them. Yesterday I went to Cooper but I didn’t kill him! How do they….?”

“They watched the records of the cameras” Dembe interrupted her “ you were there at around 6 p.m. and you left the hospital at half past seven. One of the nurses found Cooper and his two bodyguards at seven p.m. They were stabbed in the heart with a knife which was found in the bushes right after the murder. They found your fingerprints on it. I’m sorry Liz.”

Liz needed some time to think about it but her thought were interrupted by a sharp sound. It was screech of car breaks. Red rapidly made his way to the window.

“Okay, we have company. Your friends are already here. You have to make a decision and you have to do it now.” Liz didn’t hear Red, she was in shock.

_“I’m dreaming. I’m totally dreaming. This can’t be true…”_

Suddenly Red grabbed her by her shoulders.

“Sweetheart, you have to come with me. We’ll figure out who did this to you but I can’t protect you if the FBI arrests you. And now: as much as I enjoy that you’re in underwear you have to get dressed as fast as possible.” she hesitated for a moment and Red continued “Lizzie maybe I’m stoned but you know I’m right. Please come with me and I’ll take care of you.” Red made his irresistibly soft look at her.

“Okay.” she said. She went to the bathroom and put up her jeans and the first clean t-shirt which was her black V-neck Rise Against t-shirt. She grabbed her gun and money from the hidden place from under the bed.

“Is there any other exit than the main door?” Dembe asked.

“We can go to the roof and we just jump to the other building. It was a bank so surely has a tunnel which leads us to the end of the block.”

“That’s good enough. I parked the car there. If we have lucky the FBI won’t see us” Dembe nodded.

They silently closed the door behind them and started to move to the roof. They had to go silently but fast because the agents were already in the building. Luckily they moved slowly as they provided the stairway.

As they arrived to the roof Red barricaded the door with a large lath. The other roof wasn’t so far so they easily jump to the other building.

After a few minutes they were in the car.

“What now? Where are we going?” asked Lizzie. Her heart was still pounding.

“I take you two to the safe house which is on the outskirt of the city and I’ll go to the airport. We have two employees, they look like you and Mr. Reddington. We’ll go to Canada so the FBI will think that you’re not in the country anymore.”

“Wait a minute” Liz raised her index finger “I have to stay here?”

“Think like a cop Lizzie. Would you ever presume that the criminal who wants to running away from you stays in the town? Of course not!” said Red with a sleepy voice.

‘What am I going to do with Reddington?’

Before Dembe could answer Red interrupted him with a smirk on his face

“I have a few ideas “

“Don’t worry. “ Dembe chuckled “As I see, within an hour he is going to fall asleep and after he wakes up he will be the good old Reddington.”

“Hey! Don’t talk like I’m not here!” Red said with a childish tone which made Liz and Dembe smirk.

After 40 minutes they arrived to the safe house which was at the middle of a small forest. The house wasn’t big and it was made by wood. It had a big living room with a small kitchen and entresol where the two single beds and the bathroom were. The whole house was full of books and there was a fireplace, too. It was quite inviting.

While Lizzie discovered the house Dembe was taking the luggage when she realized that she hadn’t got any clothes there.

“What about my clothes?”

“Don’t worry dear, I’m sure you would look…” before Red could have finished his sentence Dembe interrupted him.

“In the afternoon Mr. Kaplan will bring your clothes and she’ll give you some information about who did that to you.”

“Thank you Dembe.” as she said she touched his shoulder.

“Sorry for interrupting the romantic moment but Dembe should go to the airport and I have to sleep a little” yawned Red.

“As I said he will sleep like a baby for a few hours” Dembe whispered to Lizzie which made her smile.

She walked with Dembe to the door and after he left she locked it. When she went back to the entresol to find Red, he was standing with his back to Lizzie and stripping down his vest and his shirt.

Liz bit her lip.

She was always curious how Red would look like under his suit. Damn chemistry!

When he grabbed the hem of his undershirt Lizzie felt as her heart forgot to beat. She never thought that she would react like this if she would watch Red stripping his clothes down.

###

Maybe Red was stoned but he still knew that Lizzie couldn’t see his back.

 _‘Wait a minute….where is Lizzie?’_ with that thought he let his shirt go and started to unfasten his belt as turned around.

###

Lizzie blushed.

She tried not to concentrate on the situation and cleared her throat.

“I’ll make tea. I just wanted to ask if you want some, too” it was the first thing that she could think to divert the attention away from the fact that she had stared him.

A small smile spread across his face as he realized he caught her staring him.

“No, thank you” he said huskily.

“ _As well be hanged for a sheep as for a lamb”_ he thought as he took off his trousers, leaving him in boxers. As he expected she blushed even more.

“Okay. I’ll be in the kitchen” rapidly she turned around and went to the kitchen. She couldn’t decide which one was more embarrassing: she had stared Red and got caught or she had stared and actually liked it.

While Lizzie was trying to calm her excitement down Red, with a victorious smirk, fell asleep.


	3. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the reviews and kudos! *hugs*

She silently stirred her green tea for the hundredth time without sipping it. She was sitting on the couch and thinking about what had just happened nearly twenty minutes ago. She couldn't believe her behavior. She had _stared_ Red like a stupid chick who hadn't looked man before.

She was so confused.

A part of her just wanted to turn around and never see him again. When she hadn't expected he had sent her to the floor with the fact that he was who had murdered her father. When she had thought maybe Red was the only person she could trust....maybe she still had had a friend.....then she had found out everything.

But....the other, tiny part of her had started to like working with him, catching criminals, just _being_ with him. It was getting deeper after the Tom fiasco.

But she was not attracted to Raymond Reddington after all.

Of course she had admitted that despite his age he was still hot in his suits....that she always liked his scent: aftershave with menthol cigarette...how incredibly long eyelashes he had...the way how he looked at her....

"God..no..." she murmured. She hadn't simply starred him and that’s it, but she had caused an emotional implosion in herself which gave her the realization: Elizabeth Keen was having sexual interests with him since he had appeared for the first time with his predatory gaze...

 _"Stop it Elizabeth!"_ she rubbed her temple. Of course she was a profiler who wanted to understand the criminal mind but she wouldn't expect that she would have had a thing for one of the bad guys. Of course in high school she had had a boyfriend who had been "bad guy" but after she had met with Tom… a teacher with his innocent smile. Yeah ha was a wolf in lamb's clothing but at first glance he seemed normal. Lizzie had had a normal life with him...maybe too normal and that was the first reason of why she couldn't left her job. Because she craved the adrenaline rush and all the excitement. The other reason was the mastermind who was still sleeping in his bed.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, that was the reason why she was confused. With her right hand she wanted to punch him on the face and with her left hand she wanted to caress him.

" _He gave me lot of pain but looks like I'm also attracted to him....What kind of masochist I am?! Okay, calm down. You will keep the distance and you won’t have to worry. You’ll do everything like before”_

Even if she wanted to she couldn’t leave. _They were stuck with each other_ because of their mysterious history and now there was the other reason, too: she was a fugitive. She hardly comprehended what that meant. Of course it was clear that Berlin hired someone to do this to her but also she had to figure out the identity of this person before the FBI would catch her and Red. She worked against the time and that was why she let Red and Dembe to bring her in this situation.

It was too much for one morning.

To distract her attention she stood up and grabbed a book from the shelf; it was _Uncle Tom's cabin_.

She had been reading for an hour or hour and half when she heard steps behind the couch. She turned around and saw Red was going to the kitchen…shirtless. He was wearing only black boxers.

Yeah, that definitely couldn’t help, she thought.

She was watching him as he changed his bandage on his neck. While he was mooning about to open the first aid kit Liz let her eyes wander on him. He had tough shoulders and on the left side of his back, there was a tattoo: an anchor with a compass and rope which run down to his waist. With an inquiring look she followed the rope and ended up on his butt which made an urge to grasp it.

 _“I should concentrate on the book…”_ she thought and tried to do it but it was nearly impossible when suddenly Red turned around to find something in the drawer. His belly had a soft curve – he was 54 for god’s sake - but his muscular chest made the whole picture so incredibly sexy for her.

She’s always liked this type of body than the too skinny version.

“See something you like?” she raised her eyes and met his smirking face.

She blushed.

“Sorry, didn’t want to stare you. I was just thinking about my case.” she said but both of them knew it was lie but he pretended he believed her.

“Would you help me? I can’t deal with it” asked Red and raised the bandage.

“Come here.” she put down the book and stood up “Now, sit.” she ordered.

“Yes ma’am” he smirked.

She silently worked on his wounded neck but she felt his gaze on her face the whole time but didn’t dare to look at his eyes. She couldn’t help but the thought just simply tensed her senses.

“It’s done” she wanted to make some distance between them to calm down but before she could escape Red grabbed her wrist and stood up. Their faces was an inches away, Red caught her eyes with his and kept it still. Lizzie saw the desire in his and evidently felt it in hers. It was just only a few second when Red tilted his head and moved closer to her neck. He gave a slow open-mouthed kiss above her pulse point which sent jolts down on her spine and Red raised his lips to her ears.

“Thank you” he whispered and turned around to leave but now Liz was who grabbed his wrist to stop him. He slowly turned back to her with unreadable face.

“What the hell was that?!” she was upset and…. turned on. Somehow she had to relieve her frustration.

“I simply thanked you for being nice to me.”

“You could have just said it.”

“Oh, Lizzie. You’re not upset because of me… you’re upset because of you. Because you liked it and you want more,” he said with husky tone and hooded eyes.

“That’s ridiculous” she laughed ironically.

“Is it? he arched his eyebrow and suddenly pulled her flesh into his. Her widened eyes told everything. “So it won’t bother you if I continue?” he said with low voice.

Then suddenly she opened her eyes. It was a dream. _It was just a fucking dream_ but she still felt his lips on her neck, his fingers digging into her hips. She shook her head and got up, she definitely needed some cold water.

Liz went to the kitchen but before she could turn the tap on she heard Reddington behind her.

“Good, you’re awake. Slept well?” she almost dropped the glass and turned around with her left hand above her heart.

“God, Red you scared the hell out of me” she blushed a little. She was still under the effect of her dream. Thank god Red was dressed again. That helped her a bit. Just a bit.

“Sorry, didn’t intend to. I wanted to change the bandage on my neck, but I couldn’t see and there’s no mirror here…could you help me with that?” he asked her with unreadable expression on his face.

 _“You’ve got to be kidding me!”_ Lizzie felt her heartbeat got faster. What if her dream became real? She gulped then answered.

“Ye-Yes.”

Red brought a chair and sat down. He unbuttoned two buttons on his shirt and Lizzie saw that his undershirt had been removed. She could see his chesthair and the little freckles on his shoulder.

She stood between his parted legs and with her lightly shaking hands she started working. But this time it wasn’t like in her dream; he turned his face to the right giving her more place to doing it. She glanced at his face but he didn’t even look at her. He stared the walls instead. She carefully cleaned his wound, there wasn’t any sign of infection, the stiches were satisfying. While she was doing it her eyes wandered to other spot; it was the scar which was given by the pen. She gently touched with her tip of her index finger.

“Sorry about the stabbing.”

He chuckled “No, you not.” she smiled a bit. He was right but she had to break the uncomfortable silent. She quickly finished and stepped back so he could stand up.

“Okay, I’m finished.”

“Thank you” He stood up but he still avoided her eyes.

She almost started to feel that she could handle her affection but before she could move out of the kitchen Red grabbed her hand. Her brain almost took over from her senses but she lost.

“Lizzie…” he whispered, his voice so quiet and low. He didn’t look at her eyes, he stared her collarbone instead. “I’m so sorry about my previous behavior. It was unprofessional and I didn’t intend to make you uncomfortable.” finally he looked into her eyes like a child who broke his mother’s favourite vase.

He knew he made a mistake. Not just because he was such an ass but this time he let his emotions and his instinct drove his brain and that’s why Lizzie ended up under him. Because his emotion wanted to drive him to Lizzie since they had started to work together. Ha had worked so hard to hide his emotions in front of her then this silly _accident_ could destroy everything.

Liz didn’t know what to say. He was so vulnerable at that moment…. so _human_.

“It’s okay. I’ve already forgotten” she gave him an encouraging smile and he smiled back.

After a moment somebody knocked on the door. Red’s soft look disappeared, he looked at the door like he wanted to kill it. He grabbed his gun from the kitchen counter while Lizzie went to the entresol for hers. When she came back Red silently went to the door and nod to Lizzie if she was prepared. She nodded as well and with a sudden movement he opened it.

It was Mr. Kaplan. She stormed into the living room and threw the document from her hand to the coffee table.

“Let’s make something clear dearie. I’m not a delivery girl. This was the last time when I brought her luggage. It’s in the car by the way.”

“We didn’t have a lot of time because the FBI showed up. It was weird because they were quite fast” said Red and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

Red went outside to take the luggage while Liz and Mr. Kaplan took care of the documents.

“Have you found something?”

“Actually nothing. There’s the FBI report about the murders and on the CD you can see the recording of the cameras. Truth be told I don’t know who did that but he did an excellent job.” said Mr. Kaplan.

In the meantime Red joined.

“There is a lot of more work that needs to be done, but I think that is a very good start. Let me walk with you to the door.” offered Red.

After Mr. Kaplan was gone they sat on the two end of the couch and started to look through the papers. After ten minutes someone knocked on the door again.

“Maybe she left something here” Red rose up and opened the door.

He left his gun on the coffee table because he was sure that Mr. Kaplan came back. He made mistake because it wasn’t Mr. Kaplan.

When Liz heard the closing door, without raising her head she asked Red.

“What did she say?”

“Give me one good reason why I should not arrest both of you right now!” said a familiar voice.

Liz’s heart stopped and turned around. Her partner held a gun to Red’s temple.

“Ressler” she breathed.

_To be continued…._


	4. Comrades

She didn’t find the words.

She was really scared; what would be Ressler’s next movement? Could he pull the trigger or he would simply arrest both of them?

“How…how did you find us?” she didn’t have better question to start the conversation.

“When Berlin threatened our team Aram put a little chip in our phones, remember?” he was quite upset and he still held the gun against Red.

_“Son of a…how could I forget it? It was in my pocket during the whole time!”_

“Now tell me: what the hell are you doing here with Reddington?”

“You won’t believe us” Red said. He was calm and collected - on the other hand Liz was afraid she would get a heart attack.

“Try me.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you, but please put the gun down and we can continue this conversation,” she brought her profiler side up but it didn’t help too much.

“No! I’ll hold my gun and YOU’ll tell the truth!”

She took a deep breath then started to speak.

“I don’t know who killed the agents but I’m innocent. Someone followed me, killed them and somehow put my fingerprint on the knife and hid it in the bushes. It must be an other criminal, maybe someone from the Blacklist. In the morning Red told me that and I chose the running because this person didn’t leave any proof and my fingerprints on the lethal weapon, the camera recorded me in the perfect time…” she buried her face into her hands. Once she had read that when you’re crying you can’t handle the situation; it’s the proof of being helpless.

“Oh, no I won’t be touched by your fake vulnerability!”

“I told you, you won’t believe me; because you’re as helpless agent as the whole FBI is!” Red said with sharp sarcasm in his voice.

“Shut up Reddington!” Ressler felt anger rising in his chest.

“C’mon Donnie, use that tiny brain of yours!” he provoked Ressler.

“Shut the hell up, or I’ll shoot you right now, you son of a bitch!”

“Red, this is not going to help” Liz took a step toward them and raised her arms as the sign of surrender.

“Stand where you are!” now Ressler wanted to point his gun toward Liz but as he started to move his arm Red suddenly hit Ressler with the back of his head. As he took a step backward he fell down to the floor and Red quickly knelt next to him and took his gun away from his hand.

“Your first mistake was that you let me make you angry, and the second was that you didn’t remove the safety of your gun. Does anyone know you’re here?” Red spoke with a dangerously low tone.

“Just Aram. And now what? Are you going to shoot me and bury me in the backyard?” asked Donald with annoyance.

Red stood up and withdrew next to Lizzie who was still in shock.

“No. We ask you to think about the story a bit: do you really think that Agent Keen would be so amateur and left these evident clues behind her? C’mon! And why would she kill Cooper?”

Ressler rose up and touched his nose; because of the hit, it started bleeding a bit. Liz went to the kitchen and brought him a dishcloth to wipe his blood off.

“Then why the hell are you two here?”

“Because we knew that the FBI shoot first and think later. You would throw her to jail until you find out the truth. I have theory but I need time to prove it.”

“Do you think Berlin did this to her?”

“He hired someone, yes. I don’t know who this person is yet, but I have a contact in Netherland. We will fly there tomorrow.”

“I don’t understand why she is in the most wanted list? Killing three agents is not as bad as an attack against the Pentagon.”

“I did not kill them!” she corrected Ressler.

Red brought the FBI report, handed to Ressler and pointed on the signature.

“Walter Gary Martin. Why is it important?””

“Because of his boss. His boss came from the government. If the government is involved, she is in big trouble; she won’t be safe in jail because they know how to make people disappear from prisons.”

Ressler turned to Liz who was quiet during the conversation; she had to process the information.

“Liz, come back, and I swear to god I’ll protect you” Ressler’s eyes were soft, she was his friend after all.

“That so romantic… the knight wants to protect his princess.” Red said with annoyance and jealousy.

Ressler rolled his eyes and Liz did the same. She knew she could trust him because they were friends, that was the reason why not the entire FBI had knocked on the door…. but this time she trusted more in Red. Red had a good reason why he chose this difficult way to solve the problem and after all she didn’t even know why but trusted him.

She hugged Ressler as she spoke again.

“I know you would protect me but I have to figure this out on Red’s way.”

“If you really want to be useful, lead the FBI. Dembe went with us in Canada today. He’ll leave some evidence for you.”

Ressler thought about for a few minutes.

“One week. That’s all you get. If Liz doesn’t contact with me, I’ll hunt you. Understood?”

“Such vehemence” Red said ironically. ”Agreed. Now please, we have a lot of work.” he forced a smile on him.

He still didn’t really like the ginger guy.

“If you are in trouble just turn your phone on and Aram will locate you, okay?” Ressler told Liz.

“Okay” she smiled him.

He nodded, Red gave his gun back and Ressler closed the door behind him.

Red turned to Liz with anger in his eyes.

“Next time you should put a target on your forehead.” he pulled her phone out of her pocket and turn it off. He threw it to the couch and went back to work again.

She knew he had right, but how could he dare speaking with her like that?

“I made mistake but don’t treat me like an idiot.” she raised her voice.

“If you want me to treat you as an equal partner then behave like that.” in spite of Lizzie’s, his voice was still low and calmed.

 _“How dare he…?”_ she was silent for a moment and Re knew, this wasn’t a good sign for his physical safety. Before she could find the right object which would land on his head he rose up and stood in front of Lizzie.

“When you’re with the FBI you can make tiny mistakes but in the criminal’s world, one wrong decision and you’re dead. I just want to protect you but it won’t work if you hold a gun to your head.” he brought up his soft side as he lightly touched her shoulders. “I know, right now you’re confused and your whole carrier could be destroyed by this case if we won’t solve it, but please release your frustration, because this feeling caused your mistake. During the next days you’ll have to be calm and collected. I’ll help you to reach this. Okay?”

As quickly she got angry it disappeared as fast as she looked into his helpful eyes.

“Okay” she whispered.

Red realized he had come too close to her… her perfume, the natural heat of her, the sensation of touching her skin intoxicated him and he couldn’t admit his attraction to her again. It was awkward enough in the morning for both of them….

 _“Maybe next time?”_ with this thought he withdrew.

“I don’t know what is on your mind, but I haven’t eaten today” she changed the topic quickly. It was too emotional after that dream and that fight; she found it quite hot when Red hit Ressler and took the power.

Red grinned as he went to the kitchen; he opened the fridge and pulled out two plates.

“Do you like Bolognese spaghetti?” he asked like he didn’t already know the answer.

 _“I know you’re aware of the fact that the bolognese spaghetti is one of my favourite, Smartass”_ she nodded.

“Good. We ordered it yesterday but….” he wanted to make excuses but Liz interrupted him.

“I’m starving; I don’t care even if it’s moving.” she chuckled.

They didn’t really speak with each other during the lunch; both of them dealt with their two common problems; Berlin and their feelings.

This hate-love-passion-attraction thing overwhelmed their minds and souls so they kept the distance for the rest of the day and they buried themselves into work; they only spoke when it was necessary.

The documents didn’t help either; they were about how the nurse found the bodies, where was the knife, which camera recorded Liz etc. Finally they gave it up at around 9 p.m.

“We are not smarter than before or you found something?” asked Liz while she was stretching her tired limbs.

“No.” he said with tiredness in his voice; his neck was aching. ”But as I said to agent Ressler, I have a contact in Netherland who might help us. I think we should go to bed because tomorrow will be a long day.”

_To be continued…._


	5. Dilated pupils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys all the kudos and comments, they made my day! :)

“Where are we?” asked Lizzie as she got out of the car. They travelled nine long hours and drove another hour until they stopped in front of an apartment complex. It was quite modern with five floors.

“In Netherland but I think I mentioned it” he took out their luggage from the car.

“Yeah, realized that, but which part of the country?” she rolled her eyes.

“Curiosity killed the cat, sweetheart” Red grinned at the woman next to him. Sometimes he just loved teasing her; when she got angry her cheeks got lightly flushed and if her eyes could kill he would be dead…no, tortured and then dead. The whole concept made her more beautiful if it was even possible. He was very aware that he refused admitting his attraction, but it wouldn’t do any harm if he teased her, right? When he saw the ‘ _don’t fuck with me’_ look on her face he gave it up.

“We’re in Scheveningen, The Hagues. Shall we continue this inside of our apartment? Your luggage is quite heavy. What Mr. Kaplan brought anyway? Bricks?" asked sarcastically and Lizzie rolled her eyes again.

"Do you want me to carry it?" she asked playfully.

"Dear god, no! What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you carry it?" he asked with terrified eyes which made Lizzie laugh. Obviously there were moments when she really enjoyed his company and his behavior; times like this, she forgot her complicated life and just lived for that moment.

Red smiled, too. He loved her smile, especially when it appeared because of him.

Finally they went to their apartment which was on the fifth floor. It was beautiful; the comfortable and natural colors spread across the living room which had black white and light-brown details, it was in contrast with the dark-brown hardwood floor, the big windows and the balcony door gave a lot of natural light. It had balcony with view of the canal. As she came to the living room she saw that the design of kitchen with small kitchen counter which contained two barstools, and the dining room perfectly fit to the living room; this three rooms were in one big area.

"Wow, this place is wonderful!" she gasped.

"It's not my type but, yeah it's nice. Especially at night...speaking of night, come with me I'll show your bedroom." She followed Red to the room which was the end of the small corridor. The room and the bathroom were looked like the other parts of the penthouse. After Red took his luggage to his room, he came back with folders in his hand.

"We’re going to meet with him” he handed them to her “His name is Laurens Kluivert, 55 years old businessman. What you need to know about him is in these documents.”

Liz went to the balcony to admire the view as she begun to study the papers. It kept her busy for an hour, they were about what kind of business he was doing and he had done, the history of his family, and there was about his personality: boring, boring…and boring, however the last sentence was interesting. She returned to the living room where Red was reading newspaper.

“He adores women…. why is it important?” she spoke.

Red put down the newspaper and looked at Lizzie with a bit bored eyes.

“Because most of men are just simply love them, but he is a different species; when he sees a beautiful woman he does everything to get her attention. After he has her, he brings the stars down for her but his fever gets cold shortly. He had six wives, but his longest marriage lasted no more than a year. We will take this advantage; you’ll be my secretary.”

“I beg your pardon?” she wasn’t sure if she heard it right; did he say secretary?

“You heard me. Is that a problem?”

“No, but I thought I could go there as your client”

“That wouldn’t be profitable because the prize of the information would be double. You won’t have to do anything which makes you uncomfortable and don’t worry; he’s a Don Juan but in the gentleman way. He would never do anything bad to women unless they want it. And of course I’ll be there as your boss and as your bodyguard. We will meet in a bar called September on the Grote Markt. We'll depart at 7 p.m. so you have one hour to get ready.” he informed her.

Before she could return to her room he stopped her.

“Would you do me a favor?”

She hesitated for a moment then nodded.

“You should wear something that is more than an ordinary dress, but it can’t be too casual. On the other hand it has to tell to Kluivert that you’re unreachable however…” before he could continue Liz raised her right hand and interrupted him.

“I don’t want to be pretentious but I can draw men’s attention to Me.” she smiled wickedly.

_“Oh, Lizzie, you have no idea…”_

###

Red stood at the balcony with cigar and scotch in his hands and waited for Liz. He was wearing a dark-blue and white striped shirt, black tie with tiny white polka-dots and his vest and trousers were dark blue as the night. It was July so he didn’t have to wear jacket.

He was lost in his thought he didn’t hear when Lizzie came out of her room. She leaned into the back of the couch to put her heels on but it was a bit difficult because during the whole time she was looking at Red’s ass. He was so sexy in that trousers.

“I’m ready, can we go?”

He turned around and leaned against the handrail as he put his cigar into his mouth and sucked it deeply while he was admiring her from toes to her bun. She was wearing a blue-grey A-line dress with tiny white polka dots and a thin brown belt around her waist; it hadn’t got neckline but the hem stopped at her thighs, provocatively exposing her legs. She definitely looked like a secretary. And she was definitely breathtakingly beautiful.

Of course Liz took a view on him too and immediately noticed that his tie fitted to her dress; with questioning eyes she looked at him.

“I wasn’t on watch for you, I swear” he laughed at the situation and Liz smiled, too.

“Are you ready?” He offered his elbow and Liz took it.

“Yes.”

###

After two long hours finally they arrived back to the penthouse. The meeting had been quite nice, Laurens automatically started to pay attention to Liz; he ordered expensive wine, delicious foods, had taken her dancing and when they said goodbye he had given her a present. Lizzie had to admit he was really handsome and caring although she resisted his charm. She didn’t know why but she did. On the other hand Red acted strangely; he was cold, he kept the distance but when Laurens had asked her to dance with him she almost had heard his teeth grinding.

Was he jealous?

_“Yeah, he had been jealous because somebody had taken away his doll. Men.”_ she thought. Of course she couldn’t think about the other option, because if that would be real she wouldn’t handle that; she would lose her mind and ripped his clothes…

_“Stop it!”_

Thankfully Red wasn’t in the kitchen; he went to the balcony to make phone calls. Laurens gave him some information about a criminal named Phantom, Berlin probably had hired him; this guy made crime scenes for his clients and never left any clue which would lead the police to him. Nobody knew where he was but Laurens heard gossips that he was in Ireland and did a case for the IRA so they would fly there to catch him.

She opened her gift; it was hand-made chocolate. After those spicy but delicious foods she needed some taste-contrast so she begun to eat it which had a weird taste but it was still delicious. She almost ate the half of the chocolate when Red came back.

“Dembe told me that the FBI’s following them, they are still in Canada but he will join us the day after tomorrow in Ireland.”

“Good.” she smiled brightly at him. He narrowed his eyes but returned her gesture.

“What are you eating?” he looked curiously in the box.

“Some kind of handmade chocolate, but it’s fantastic. Do you want some?”

“Yeah, why not?” he took out a big slice and started to taste it; as his tongue recognized the savor, a big smile spread across his face.

“What?” she asked.

“Do you know what kind of sweetie is this?”

“Hand-made?” she had no idea what he was talking about.

“I’ll help you; which stuff is legal in the Netherlands and illegal in most of the other countries?”

She thought a little and she widened her eyes.

“Noooo…is it?” she asked then changed her voice to whisper “Is it contains weed?”

“We’re in Netherland what did you expect?” he laughed.

“I don’t give a damn to these stereotypes” she rolled her eyes and started to study herself. Once when she was in high school she had smoked but she hadn’t been stoned and now she didn’t feel anything either. “It doesn’t take an effect on me.”

“When you eat it you have to wait an hour or two, sweetheart” he primed her as he swallowed his last piece of weed-chocolate.

“I tried it once and it didn’t work so I guess it won’t either.” she nodded then went to the bedroom.

“We will see about that” he chuckled.

**To be continued…**


End file.
